Andromeda Initiative (MR)
The Andromeda Initiative is a civilian, multi-species project created to send scientists, explorers and colonists on a one-way trip to settle in the galaxy of Andromeda. Founded in 2175 and launched in 2185 with powerful benefactors lending their support, the program has grown substantially in scope since its inception. The Initiative’s ultimate goal is to establish a permanent presence on the seemingly resource-rich frontier of Andromeda, and eventually create a reliable route between it and the Milky Way. Four Ark ships have been constructed for this venture, equipped with cryostasis chambers for its members to sleep in during the 600-year-long journey. Project founder Jien Garson travels in the Nexus, the main hub of the expedition. The other four Arks each contain a different species; most humans are aboard Ark ''Hyperion''. Each Ark is assigned with its own Pathfinder, a mix of elite soldier, scientist and guide who will be tasked with finding a new home. For the Hyperion the selected Pathfinder is Alec Ryder. While the Andromeda Initiative's long-range scans have identified several potentially-habitable planets in the Heleus cluster, the possibility of encountering harsh planetary conditions during the search for a suitable Golden World exists. The Pathfinder and their team will be responsible for assessing and exploring any environment deemed necessary as the mission unfolds. A project as massive in scope as the Andromeda Initiative is extremely expensive. Expenditures are known to have reached quintillions of credits. 'Project Background' :"Charting the Andromeda Galaxy for habitable planets presents a unique challenge. Observation is limited by light, and given Andromeda's distance, any observations from the Milky Way are 2.5 million years out of date–enough time for a planet to have altered irrevocably. Initial attempts to identify settlement sites were made by obtaining asari astronomical surveys and running them through predictive models. But Jien Garson was unwilling to risk thousands of colonists without solid information. :Eventually, the Initiative obtained promising data from quarian explorers who claimed to have found a geth array on the fringes of the Perseus Veil. This array was supposedly built from three mass relays, using sensors in the combined relay corridor as a form of FTL "telescope" to observe dark space beyond the galactic rim. Why the geth expended so much effort to study dark space is not known. :Amongst these observations were near-contemporary surveys of Andromeda. When our predictive models confirmed them within an acceptable margin, the Initiative was able to begin identifying "golden worlds." 'True Purpose' There was more to the Andromeda Initiative than the publicly-announced ideals of exploration and colonization of the Andromeda galaxy. From Alec Ryder's personal logs and encrypted memories, it is revealed that the Initiative served another purpose: saving Milky Way civilization. According to a secret recording by Jien Garson, she had been running out of money to fund the Andromeda Initiative. Before the project could be scrapped, a mysterious benefactor approached her to provide unlimited funding for the Initiative. In 2183 after Saren Arterius's failed geth attack and Sovereign's appearance at the Citadel, the existence of the Reapers was revealed. Though the Citadel Council were skeptical of Commander John Shepard's claims, the Benefactor took the news seriously, having previously suspected the existence of a catastrophic threat to the galaxy. Fearing that the arrival of the Reapers was imminent and a fight for resources would ensue, the Benefactor pushed up the timetable for the completion of the Arks. The Benefactor desired to safeguard a portion of Milky Way civilization from the Reapers by sending 100,000 colonists to Andromeda using the Initiative as a cover. 'Members of the Andromeda Initiative' 'Leadership' 'Current' *'Jarun Tann' — Director of the Andromeda Initiative and former Deputy Assistant for Revenue Management *'Nakmor Kesh' — Superintendent of the Nexus *'Foster Addison' — Director of Colonial Affairs *'Tiran Kandros' — Director of Nexus Security, leader of the Nexus militia and APEX Strike Team 'Former' *'Jien Garson' † — Founder and Director of the Andromeda Initiative *'Matriarch Nuara' † — Jien Garson's intended successor *'William Spender' — Assistant Director of Colonial Affairs (exiled) *'Sloane Kelly' — Director of Nexus Security (exiled) 'Pathfinders' 'Current' *'Scott Ryder' — Pathfinder of the human Ark Hyperion, former Recon Specialist, leader of the of the Pathfinder Mission Team, Sara's twin brother, Alec's son/successor and former Alliance soldier *'Lumont Hayjer' — Pathfinder and former captain of the salarian Ark Paarchero and Raeka's successor *'Vederia Damali' — Pathfinder of the asari Ark Leusinia, an asari commando and Sarissa's successor/former second-in-command *'Avitus Rix' — Pathfinder of the turian Ark Natanus, former Spectre and Macen's successor/former second-in-command. 'Former' *'Alec Ryder' † — Pathfinder of the human Ark Hyperion, Scott and Sara's father, former leader of the Pathfinder Mission Team and former N7 Special Forces operative in the Systems Alliance. Died of asphyxiation on Habitat 7. *'Zevin Raeka' † — Pathfinder of the salarian Ark Paarchero. Killed by the kett. *'Sarissa Theris' — Pathfinder of the asari Ark Leusinia, an asari commando and Matriarch Ishara's successor/former bodyguard. Relieved of duty by Pathfinder Ryder after learning she abandoned Ishara to her fate. *'Matriarch Ishara' † — Pathfinder of the asari Ark Leusinia. Killed by the kett after being abandoned by her bodyguard, Sarissa Theris. *'Macen Barro' † — Pathfinder of the turian Ark Natanus. Died when the Natanus collided with the Scourge. 'Notable members' *'Pelessaria B'Sayle' — An academic specializing in Remnant technology and asari member of the Pathfinder Mission Team *'Nakmor Drack' — A veteran of the Krogan Rebellions, Kesh's grandfather, member of Clan Nakmor and krogan member of the Pathfinder Mission Team *'Cora Harper' — Operations Specialist, human biotic commando and Scott's second-in-command *'Kallo Jath' — Pilot of the Tempest *'Liam Kosta' — Security and Crisis Response Specialist and human member of the Pathfinder Mission Team *'Vetra Nyx' — A smuggler, mercenary and turian member of the Pathfinder Mission Team *'Sara Ryder' — Recon Specialist, Scott's twin sister, former Alliance exo-archeologist and member of the Pathfinder Mission Team *'SAM' — An artificial intelligence linked to the Pathfinders of Arks Hyperion, Paarchero, Natanus, and Leusinia *'Dr. Lexi T'Perro' — Medical Doctor of the Tempest *'Dr. Suvi Anwar' — Science Officer of the Tempest *'Gil Brodie' — Chief Engineer of the Tempest *'Jaal Ama Darav' — A lieutenant of the Angaran Resistance, liaison to the Tempest and angaran member of the Pathfinder Mission Team 'Appearances in other media' *''Mass Effect: Discovery'' *''Mass Effect: Nexus Uprising'' *''Mass Effect: Andromeda'' (First appearance) *''Mass Effect: Initiation'' *''Mass Effect: Horizons'' Category:MarkRulez711 Category:Articles by MarkRulez711 Category:Organizations Category:Andromeda